Week with the Wizards
by Werewolf Magic
Summary: Two typical girls are alone for a week, so why not drop some wizards into their lives.  Lets see what happens.  I'm new so don't be cruel and please leave helpful tips or any ideas for the story.
1. Do you see what I see?

Where would a typical teen be found during their summer vacation? At Disney World of course! But that's not where Sophie is, though it is around where her mother is. Right now Sophie is draped over a violet arm chair with a phone on her right shoulder.

"I'll be fine Mom, really…. Yes I'm sure… Mom!… I won't forget…. Yeah… Love you to… Bye… Mom!… Right… Here's Riley." The girl sighed as she was finally able to put the phone down. Her mother rambled so much, especially when she had something important to say.

It turns out her mothers business meeting was going to be a little longer than expected. It'd be a week before she would be heading back. Now stuck alone for a week what does Sophie plan to do? Watch Gilmore Girls and read excessive amounts of manga.

"You're turn." Sighing she stood and passed the phone to her sister. A year younger than her, but strangely a bit taller, is Riley. Riley paced when she talked to her mother. Sophie watched, blandly thinking on how different they looked.

Riley was slightly tall for her age, fourteen, and had flaming red curly hair that fell just past her shoulders and glasses. Sophie was slightly shorter with raven hair that fell strait to her hips. People never thought they could be related, but they were only half sisters. Both looking like their fathers.

Sophie came by choice when her mother was eighteen, but her father ran off. Riley a sadder tale with a disturbed fake doctor. The man got caught arrested. No more details will be spared. They didn't really dwell on it to much. They were a happy family now and that's what matters.

"Right… I love you too… Bye." Riley hung up and placed the phone down. She looked at her sister who was flipping though the channels on the TV at what seemed to be light speed. She stopped on Animal Channel. Time for the most extreme jumpers.

So the girls both dropped onto the couch. After a mindless half hour of staring at the TV Sophie announced she was hungry. Nodding in agreement Riley followed her to the kitchen. They looked around for something to eat for lunch.

"How about macaroni and cheese?" Riley suggested, pulling a blue box out of one of the cupboards.

"Nah. You know I hate that stuff." Sophie shuddered at the thought. That stuff always made her gag.

"What about that left over pizza?" Riley said, placing the macaroni and cheese back in the cupboard and wondering to the fridge.

"Ew! That's so old. Throw is out!" Sophie said, wrinkling her nose. "We had that like a month ago."

"Kay…" Riley did so carefully. Her sister was right. It was moldy.

"Lets do peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and say no more, deal?" She grabbed the bread and went to get the peanut butter and jelly.

"Deal." The redhead grabbed a butter knife and in seconds they were sitting on the couch again wishing they had thought of a better plan. Sighing miserably at the heat they both agreed what they must do, and headed to the back door for their fate.

But when they got to the door they heard a loud crack. They shared a confused and slightly worried look before going back into the living room. What they found would definitely change their plans for the week. They stared at the confused looking people now standing in their living room.

A tall greasy haired man. A young teen blond looking irritated. A blond girl, looking around slightly interested. A bushy haired girl looking amazed. And a highly confused raven haired boy with a lighting scar.

"Riley…? Am I hallucinating or… something?" Sophie said slowly, leaning on her sister and staring at Snape's scowl. "I think I'm going nuts."

"While if you are I think were seeing the same thing." Riley said unsurely.

"Depends, do you see a bunch of Harry Potter characters?"

"Yeah…" Riley answered in whisper.

"But how…?"

"I really don't know Sophie. This really makes no sense."

"I've noticed. What do we do?"

"How about you darling young ladies stop talking like we can't hear you?" Said a smooth voice from behind them. They both shrieked and hugged each other. Riley nearly peed herself.

Then they turned and looked at the wizards, which were now staring at them. The girls smiled slightly, trying to recover from Snape scaring them half to death. They stepped back, not liking how Snape was towering over them.

"Uh ello… Would you have any clue why you are in our house?" Riley said nervously.

"No." The blond boy scowled.

"Oh, okay. While um… It seems you're in muggle America. New Hampshire to be exact." Sophie said. "And I think you may be in a parallel universe. Or the muggles know a lot more about you than you know."

"What do you mean?" Snape frowned.

"While... Around here there is a rather popular book series called Harry Potter. You're all characters in it. Its read around the world."

"Ooh! My father ran a story about the possibility of a parallel universe where Harry's story was just a tale made up by a writer." Cooed Luna, every one stared at her.

"Actually in third year I had a class where we discussed things like that. Its actually highly probable. It seems we've been thrown into a different universe. Do you remember that blue flash Harry?" Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah. You mean we really are in a different universe?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it Potter." Snape sneered.

"Right. While, what year are you in Harry?" Riley asked, inching away from Draco who had moved to stand next to her.

"After summers over it'll be my fifth." Harry said slowly.

"Great. None of you will be touching the books. So… I'm Sophie by the way, that's Riley. So how well do you know muggle things?"

"We're good." Harry, Luna, and Hermione smiled and Snape nodded curtly.

"Humph. I know what I'm doing." Draco scowled.

"Turn off the TV then." Riley smiled innocently.

"Uh…" He stared around the room unsurely.

"That's the TV boy." Snape scowled and pointed to it.

Draco approached it. Stared at it. Pressed down a button on it for a second. The volume raced up in a second. Everyone cringed. The girls shrieked and Harry hollered. Draco looked horrified. Snape instantly went to fix the problem before turning off the TV.

"Right… Who wants to give Malfoy muggle classes? Would you do it Professor Snape? I have a feeling you're the only one the little slimeball doesn't hate. Or isn't going to make a move on. You keep away from Riley." She pulled her scared looking sister away from Malfoy.

"Of course." Snape said curtly.

"Great. Hmm… Almost time for supper. Riley go down to Lone Oak and get us some food. I'll give them a tour of the house." Sophie said.

"Right." Riley nodded and headed to the door.

"C'mon. For starters this is the living room…." Sophie led the wizards out of the room.

After the tour was over Riley reappeared with food, which they say around the living room eating. The wizards fit on the couch together and the girls each took an arm of the arm chair. After supper they came across a horrible problem. They had nothing to do.

After a few minutes of silence Sophie shrugged and announced the currant situation. "Okay. Its to early too go to bed and we need to do something before we all go crazy. We have books, board games, or mindless TV. Your pick. Go your own ways I don't care. Just don't destroy the house."

"Any one wanna play cards with me?" Riley asked, pulling one from the bookcase.

"Sure." Luna smiled.

"Okay." Harry said as Hermione nodded.

Snape scowled and picked a physics book from the shelf. Sophie rolled her eyes and went to get her clipboard. Draco scowled, but joined the card players.

Hours later Draco had been beaten at card repeatedly and Sophie had written at least six pages of a story. Sophie placed down her clipboard. "I think we might as well go to bed now. Lets see… Riley how should we do sleeping arrangements."

Riley thought for a moment. "We'll sleep in your bed together and Luna'll have mine. Snape can have the guest room. Harry, Hermione? Could you two share my mom's room?"

"Sure." They shrugged.

"Great. And Draco can have the couch." Riley said, nodding.

"Why do I get the couch?!" Draco asked angrily.

"Because, I don't like you. Now does anyone I respect have any objections?" She asked.

They shrugged and they all left for bed.


	2. Day 2

Sophie eyes grudgingly opened when she woke. Some how Riley had moved to lay half on top of her. Her red curly hair everywhere, her head on her sister chest. Sophie shook her gently, then violently. She just mumbled something and kept sleeping.

"Riley get off me and stop drooling into my bra damn it!" Her sister cursed and forced the slightly larger girl off her. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. The noise woke Luna, who fell out of the top bunk bed with a shriek of surprise and landed on Riley.

"Ow…" Riley said blandly as Luna was pulled onto Sophie's bed.

"Look what you did lazy! You hurt the loony blond!"

"That's not very nice." Luna said softly.

"Pretty blond? Is that better?"

"Okay." Luna smiled.

"What about me? Ms. Heavy fell on me." Riley got up, looking angry. "Why did you throw me off anyways?!"

"Luna's not heavy! And I wouldn't of done it if you weren't drooling in my bra." Sophie stuck her tongue out and Luna laughed.

"Whatever! I'm gonna go make pancakes." Riley stomped off.

"Good for you Sis. Hey Luna? Do you know how to play video games?"

"Not really."

"After supper help me round up the others. We're taking turns on my play station two. "

"My father says the crumple-horned snorklack lay eggs in muggle game stations."

"Really? Must be a problem in your universe." Sophie didn't really believe completely, but she knew the wizarding world was different and the books didn't cover anything.

"Yeah. The systems break all the time and so easily." Luna sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Sophie said. "Lets go get some of those pancakes." They raced out of the room, but Luna dropped her wand. Sophie picked it up to give to her instantly. She jumped as the end sparked slightly.

"Lu-Luna what was that?" She said.

"While that's what happens when someone with magical powers pick up a wand for the first time. You picking it up must of been close enough t waving it."

"But why did it…?"

"I donno. Maybe you have-"

"B-but we're in a world without this kind of stuff. I mean…"

"Maybe… We were sent here because you're suppose to be a witch. Try a simple spell. Lumos or something. You know wh-"

"I-I know. Lumos." She said firmly as gasped when it lit up.

"What are you two doing?" It was Snape.

"S-sir… Luna dropped her wand a-and…" She turned to show him. "A-and Nox!" It went out.

"Interesting. Can your sister work a wand as well?" He asked, using accumbency for checking to see if Luna was really doing it. But she couldn't do non-verbal magic.

"I don't know. Should we check?" She asked, slipping Luna her wand back.

"Where is she?" He swept pass her.

"The kitchen." Luna said and the girls followed him in a hurry.

Riley was able to ignite the wand as well. Then that sat and nibbled on pancakes as they talked, all thoughts of video games forgotten.

"Do you two have any magic in your blood?" Snape asked coolly.

"Wouldn't we be going to some American Wizarding school if we did? Of course we don't have any magic ancestors." Sophie sighed, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, the only magical thing about us is how high we can score on the games on Neopets." Riley grinned and Sophie smacked her.

"Stay serious you moron." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe they didn't have enough magic in their blood. Maybe they couldn't get into the American school." Harry suggested.

"The boy has a point.." Snape admitted regretfully.

"We should try and find the American Wizards. If they exist, maybe we didn't change worlds after all." Hermione said, nodding.

"What about the books?" Harry asked.

"We could have been sent to the future, or it just a random book series that someone wrote when Voldermort failed to kill you." Hermione said.

"True…" Harry nodded.

"Why don't we just go home? Why waist time looking up the stupid Americans?" Malfoy sneered.

"To help Riley and Sophie see if they can join their people of course." Luna said seriously.

"Why do we need to help these to rejects?" Malfoy asked nastily.

"You're not very nice you know, much like that Ronald boy. They are though. They could of just kicked us out onto the streets, but they let us stay." Luna frowned slightly.

"So what? The streets would have been nicer…" He trailed of, glancing nervously at the two rather angry girls looming over him. They bopped him hard on the head in unison.

"Ow!" Malfoy gave them a deathly glare they shrugged of before returning to their pancakes.

After they finished eating Snape, with Malfoy tagging along, left to carefully search out any magical Americans. The others decided to play Dance Dance Revolution.

Luna became rather good quickly. Harry sucked no matter what. Hermione barely tried it and kept to reading the manual over and over. Riley was horrible as usual and Sophie rocked. Exhausted afterwards they dropped onto the couch to play normal video games.

After a horrible lunch of mac and cheese they decided to play Monopoly! Harry and Riley had a fight over who got to be the car and since their weren't enough pieces hey stold a couple from their Harry Potter Scene It. Other thing to hide from the wizards.

They couldn't bare letting Harry know Sirius dies if it really was all true. And they couldn't change messing the story up by telling them how everything goes. What if their tampering ened up killing some one who wasn't suppose to die?

As they lay around watching mindless TV as Hermione sat in the corner and read Snape and Malfoy reappeared. No Americans had been found other then muggles. Discouraged they decided poke fun at Malfoy to feel better.

"You know your haircut is really popular around the muggles. Did you copy them?" Sophie asked curiously, watching him twitch.

"Your actor in the Harry Potter movies looks a lot like you. I feel bad for him." Riley told him truthfully. She giggled as he glared at her.

"Do you shave your legs? You look like it." Hermione nodded and smiled at his furious face.

"What was it like in you friend's pants last year? I bet you liked it." Harry asked innocently. Trying not to snicker at the twitching angry blond.

"Poke." Luna poked him in the back of the head.

"Get away from me damn it!" Malfoy hollered.

"Grow up Draco. Not being able to handle this meager teasing is pathetic." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Right, well as much fun as that was we should get something to eat and get to bed." Sophie said.

So the females decided to team up to cook to have a little fun. Hermione looked up a recipe for a perfect dinner and they began. They presented it, all covered in varies types of ingredients. But the food was fabulous.

Everyone took a quick shower before bed, putting on spare clothes and the dirty ones were thrown in the wash by Riley. And to bed they went. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?

I don't. I lost the story plan and forgot the plot. (Its one of my magical skills) So any ideas would be great. Day three is doomed to be completely random. Reviews and tips would be so very much appreciated and I like to thank every one who has reviewed my pathetic story already.

-koryu uchiha

-GirlOfTheMoon

-InkandPaper

Thanks!


End file.
